The present invention relates to bearings and seals, and more particularly to bearings and seals used in high speed and/or high temperature applications.
Bearings and seals are each generally known in numerous different types and configurations, such as plain bearings, rolling element bearings, elastomeric lip seals, carbon ring seals, etc. When used in relatively high speed or/and relatively high temperature applications, the bearings are typically rolling element bearings and the seals are often circumferentially sealing carbon ring seals in order to function effectively in such ambient conditions. Typically, a separate ring seal assembly is located adjacent to a bearing assembly to prevent or at least reduce the flow of certain fluids (e.g., steam, combustion products, etc.) into the bearing.